Somewhere Along the Pathway
by Zixis-099
Summary: Krystal reveals shocking truths about her life. Oh yes. Very shocking. R&R! UPDATE!!! Story is taking new course, folks, but still connecting perfectly with the current plot! Standby!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
Somewhere Along The Pathway.....  
  
  
Hmm.....well, Fox, your Arwing is in pretty bad shape...., Slippy grunted  
from under a small but majestic looking fighter ship. And, I think the repairs would  
definitely overwhelm that last payoff you got from saving Dinosaur Planet.  
Damnit. I just hate it when I need money..., Fox drawled, sitting on a big  
box of tools-  
  
A voice boomed from the loudspeaker. None other than the somewhat all-powerful  
General Pepper. Fox Mc Cloud....mmm......uh........visitor for you. Visitor? Fox couldn't  
think about visitors or other sentimental stuff. His grief over his possibly to-be   
decommisioned Arwing seemed to have taken 30000 hotel rooms in his brain and  
took a swim in his memory. He could take the new 198VM-X Model Fighter.......  
nah....it wouldn't be the same. He sighed as he walked toward the general's office.  
  
  
  
, Pepper muttered, sitting in his fancy high-chair, when Fox finally  
stepped in .  
  
I just wanted to tell you, that we found an unlicensed outsider trying to gain  
entrance, so the guards imprisoned her. Luckily, she immediately referred to you,  
Pepper stated firmly, and he pointed to Fox's left , and there was Krystal, trapped  
in a laser- guarded cell, blushing. Perhaps you'd like to take her., Pepper said,  
matter-of-factly. , said Fox, absent-minded, and he reached in his pocket,  
and held out 200 Liras. Ewww....I'm not SELLING her! What do you think I am,  
Mc Cloud?! , Fox snapped out of his little trance, observed the situation,  
and finally saw what Pepper was talking about . His face went red. Oh...uh...sorry  
sir...   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
You should have called me before getting in., Fox said, concerned.  
Ooops....sorry, I thought the guards were just plain roadblocks., Krystal  
giggled. Oh well. What do you want to do?. Hey, hey, hey, you're the one  
who visited. What do you want to- ......  
  
Fox was again forced into a world of thought. He started reliving his  
with Pepper back at the office. Purchasing.....girls? Buying them?  
Then...using them? The idea made him feel horny, like a real . He then  
came to a conclusion in his head......  
  
Game Over, Krystal.  
  
(Author's Note: Don't think I jump to kissy-kissy in light speed! Just wait!  
I'll make the story mean more. Promise. Okay? Good. I Promise. In the meantime  
you may criticize constructively, not insult!)  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Scenes from Childhood  
  
  
What were you going to say, Fox?, Krystal asked. Uhh...oh....I've just made  
the perfect plans on what to do! But first, I need to change clothes at home. Well, umm,  
okay.., Krystal agreed, and with a little hesitation.  
Well, she doesn't seem to be noticing.....better get on with the plan, Fox  
thought. (After 3 games I think he's lost it, don't you? :) Back at his ship, Fox guided   
Krystal to his room. You just wait on my bed, alright?, Fox said happily, and he quickly  
stepped to the bathroom. He decided to go there to recuperate and review his plan   
before going in for the kill.  
Meanwhile.................  
  
  
Well this looks roomy....., Krystal said, trying to compose herself. But suddenly.....  
  
Her memories seemed to have exploded....  
  
........................Flashback  
  
C'mon, want to have some fun together? We can play with my friends.,  
said a black haired fox....It was Onyx, Krystal's brother. He sounded very convincing.  
Sure Onyx! Let's go!, said an eager Krystal....And so they took to the streets,  
finally reaching an abandoned warehouse on the uninhabited outskirts of Corneria.  
It looks scary here, Onyx. Are you sure you know where we're going?, Krystal  
was so young then, and she usually turned to her brother for comfort.   
Don't worry, Krystal, I know where to go. He finally came to a door, took a key from  
his pocket, and unlocked it. C'mon, don't be scared..., Onix encouraged her.  
They both went inside, and Krystal missed an evil grin on Onyx's face. Onyx locked  
the door. The next 6 minutes, Krystal was screaming in agony and begging for mercy.  
  
  
................................  
  
  
When Fox came out, he saw Krystal in tears. Krystal quickly looked at Fox.  
I.....know........what you...w-want. So just go on and do it....if it makes you happy..,  
Krystal sobbed. What's wrong? What do you mean?, Fox asked calmly. Krystal waited  
for a moment......and then ran to Fox and hugged him, and cried uncontrollably in his chest . She thought Fox would use her in the end, but she at least wanted to try once to get free.  
Please don't trash me! I don't wan't it anymore. PLEASE! PLEASE! Don't hurt me!!, she  
cried in despair. You mean....use you?, Fox said in astonisment. He put his arm around her to comfort, and Krystal flinched and screamed with the slightest touch. Hey! Hey! I'm not gonna hurt you!  
  
  
You mean you're not....gonna....  
  
No, we're not here for that. But they were here for that. Fox still remembered his  
plan, and he suddenly mentally kicked himself. How could he be so stupid? Trying to  
take advantage of a vulnerable girl...It began to seem so horribly wrong.   
Fox hugged Krystal, and soon, as if Fox was a bucket, Krystal emptied out all of  
her dark memories.  
Fox soon learned that Onyx forced Krystal to be a prostitute, to be used by  
members of Onyx's gang. Krystal did make a profit, though, say, about 70 or 100 liras  
per use, but soon, she crumbled down. Even with all those sex acts she was involved in through that horrible time, obviously, true love was missing.   
  
Then, a few months later, Onyx was sent to juvenile hall for only 2 years. Now I know he's after me again...., Krystal spoke, as if the event occured only yesterday.  
  
That bastard.....don't worry, Krystal, as long as you're here, you're safe., Fox assured her.  
And don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you either.  
  
  
  
Hmmm.....Wait a Minute........., Krystal spoke in a seductive tone.


	3. Chapter 3 The Turning Point

  
  
  
, questioned Fox.  
  
I think.....I think I shall visit Onyx., Krystal replied, and Fox's eyes went wide open. Are you CRAZY?, Fox cried. He'll just hurt you  
again!. Well, I think the sooner I mend severed ties, the less angry he'll get because I escaped. So, In this case...yes, Fox, I AM crazy!, Krystal chimed, and with that, she got up off the bed, and quickly exited the room, with an eager smile on her cute vixen face. , Fox murmured, and quickly suited up for combat, in case he needed to go  
after her. Here we go again.  
, Krystal commanded to the public computer in the   
ship's library. Find the name Onyx in families residing in Dinosaur Planet.  
After 2 seconds, the computer beeped, Search complete. (Well, this computer is definitely using a Pentium :) Only 1 person found. Open now? Yes, please. Then she saw Onyx's image. Black fur, and a nice long tail, definitely a babe magnet. Subject Onyx has changed Place of Residence. Current place of Residence is Obsidian Temple, built by Onyx himself, in Dinosaur Planet. It seemed that Onyx had already decided to build his own crib. But why would he change houses? He was pretty content back at his nice cozy house, living with the family. Well, no time for guessing games, Krystal thought. Better get rolling. And with that, Krystal sneaked to a nearby Arwing and flew off (Hey, those Arwings are 35% of our budget! Get back here!!!, yelled General Pepper.)  
Back at home on Dinosaur Planet, everyone seemed to know where Obsidian Temple was. It's on a distant, lone island about a mile off the coast of Cape Claw. But Onyx mentioned you, and he's not very pleased., said a nearby Thorntail. Krystal started to feel regret. Would Onyx welcome her back? Or would Onyx welcome her, and, in anger, use her to his sexual desires? --  
  
Soon, her conscience started battling with with her taboos:  
  
Use you to his sexual desires? I say walk over there, girl.  
_What The F**k! Have you lost your MIND? Hey wait, you're inside a mind._  
  
Oops, conscience won.......  
  
Krystal went crazy with puberty, and soon took risks, and walked over to a very deep forest, and, with a little hesitation, dared to  
howl out his name:  
, she howled. It's me, your sister. Krystal used her calling howl, then turning it into a seductive mating call, and soon enough, dark feelings raced up her spine, as dark red eyes approached her, in the middle of the black night.  
  
.........hey cutie., said a male voice. It seemed that the male was searching for her also. What a coincidence.  
  
, Krystal whispered, inaudibly.  
  
(Oops is right...Fwahahahaha! :)  
  
  



End file.
